The present invention relates generally to a coin bank. Coin banks have been used for many years as a means for encouraging individuals, particularly children, to save. Coin banks are found in a wide variety of forms and shapes and typically includes a hollow housing which has a slot at the upper portion of the housing for receiving coins. Coin banks are very often in the form of a familiar object such as a pig. Most coin banks are designed to encourage saving and to discourage removal of the coins prematurely from the bank. For example, depositing of coins through the slot in the upper portion of the bank is relatively easy but very difficult, if not impossible, to remove coins through the slot from the interior of the bank. In some cases discouragement of for the removal of coins was taken to an extreme by making it necessary to break to remove the coins. On the other hand, if means are provided for creating easy access to the inside of the bank, there is a strong temptation to remove coins from the bank before the bank is full. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art coin banks have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a coin bank in which coins can be removed from the bank if it becomes necessary to do so but with some difficulty to discourage premature or frequent withdrawal of coins from the bank.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a coin bank which comprises several portions which are assembled quickly and easily and are assembled with greater difficulty to maintain its integrity as a single unit at various stages of being filled with coins.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin bank which effectively receives and holds coins and which has a familiar and pleasing shape to encourage children to utilize the bank for saving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coin bank which is simple in construction which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.